Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A host may be connected to an optical network through one or more board mounted optical assemblies (BOAs). Each BOA may connect the host to the optical network through a ferrule, a fiber, and other various components of the BOA. For example, various components of the BOA may include a lens, a printed circuit board (PCB), transducer(s), etc. within a housing of the BOA. The housing and the other various components of the BOA, including their configurations relative to each other, may help to determine, for example, how the ferrule and the fiber physically connect to the BOA.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.